


Its Your Birthday Not Mine

by angryschnauzer



Series: Fluffy Bucky Fics [2]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sweet Fluff, Worry, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Steve leaves you in charge of planning Bucky’s birthday party when they head off on a mission, leaving you to figure out how to show the one man in your life he means the world to you, even if you haven’t actually told him as such yet.(Sequel to Something Beautiful)





	

It’s Your Birthday Not Mine

Since that wintery day when you and Bucky had spent that relaxing afternoon together drawing - and the subsequent discovery by you that when he’d been told to draw something beautiful he’d drawn you – you had grown much closer to him. But apart from snuggling close on the couch during movie night and a few playful hugs in the kitchen whilst you were cooking you had yet to see his affections develop any further.

You made the conscious decision not to push him, to wait until he was ready as you would rather enjoy what you had than spoil it by moving too fast.

~*~

“But Steve!” you whined, doing your best to ignore the stern gaze he was giving you; “I’ll be fine, I can help... please...”

“No. You’re not coming. You broke your foot in four different places on the last mission and you’re still healing!”

You glanced down at the support boot you were still wearing on your right foot, two months after getting caught in a Hydra vehicle and being thrown out onto the side of the road when they discovered you. You’d been healing well – well enough to be able to hobble around on your foot and not rely on crutches all the time – but you still had another two months of enforced desk duties. And by desk duties you had taken that as doing anything and everything at the compound you possibly could, from cataloguing the weapons store to redecorating the living quarters to something a little less ‘Tony’ and a little more ‘home’.

It didn’t stop you however limping along after Steve as he readied himself for the team’s latest mission;

“Steve, please. I just want to make sure you all come back safe, it’s getting really close...”

Steve paused and let out a sigh before turning;

“That’s why I need you _here_. To plan things”

Suddenly you realised you’d been rumbled. You cared deeply for Bucky and with his 100th birthday rapidly approaching you were nervous that he’d go on one last dangerous mission and not return, not come back to celebrate his birthday. Not come back to _you_. You’d never admitted your feelings to him – or to anyone for that matter – but it just went to show how astute Steve was at picking up on the small signs.

“Can we hurry along a little; I’ve got the details in my office”

He set off at a quick pace with you hurriedly shuffling along behind him best you could before he stopped and turned, and before you knew it you were being hoisted over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift;

“Sorry Doll, but I do mean hurry...”

~*~

You waved the Quinjet off, the wind wiping your hair around your face as you leant on your crutch. You’d promised Steve you’d use them a little more, agreeing that by following the doctor’s orders you’d actually heal quicker. After all, you weren’t a super soldier.

Clutching the small folio of notes Steve had complied you hurried back into the building, eager to see what ideas he’d had. He’d tasked you with arranging a party for Bucky. No pressure there then...

Needless to say when you opened said folio and found just two small scraps of paper you were less than pleased. The first one said ‘needs to celebrate happy times’. The other had a number of diners and eateries in Brooklyn named, and when you’d googled them you found the majority had closed by the time WWII had ended, or simply couldn’t be found anymore. Sitting back in your chair you chewed on the end of your pen, trying to figure out what to do for the one man in your life that was the most important to you, even if he didn’t know that fact.

Hours later you had scribbled notes over the paper in front of you, decoration ideas, menu suggestions, even music choices with three playlists downloading as you sat back and admired your work;

“Ha! That’ll show you!”

“Show me what?”

Startled at another voice in the room than your own you leapt up, letting out a deep breath when you saw Scott un-shrink until he was standing in front of you;

“Oh, it’s you... umm nothing...”

He was never one to let something drop, so before you could hide your notes he was standing over you, reading aloud the list of things you needed to get;

“Hey, is this for Barnes’ 100th? You need any help?”

You went to refuse but realised it would actually be good to have someone around;

“Actually, yeah sure. There’s a load of things I need to get and I can’t order them online, can you drive me into the city?”

“Sure thing kiddo”

You cocked your eyebrow at him;

“Hey... there’s not THAT much of an age difference between us”

“No, you’re right Old Lady” he picked up your notes as you both made for the door; “But there is between you and Barnes’....” he saw your reaction; “Oh come on, your secret is safe with me”

~*~

Scott had been a godsend; he’d brainstormed ideas with you as you sat in the front of his old van during the slow drive into Brooklyn. He’d come up with new ideas, helped you work the kinks – metaphorically speaking – of the other ideas you hadn’t quite figured out. He’d even done all the runs back and forth from the van to the kitchen whilst you slowly moved around putting things away.

Just as you’d sat down with a fresh pot of coffee and had started to go through working out timings for all the things you wanted to cook for the meal your phone vibrated on the marble kitchen countertop making you jump. Checking the screen you smiled as you saw Steve’s brief text message informing you that they would be back in the early hours of the morning. They’d be given a good 8 hours mandatory down time to rest and sleep, but if you needed him to help he would skip the sleep and give you a hand. Quickly hitting reply you told him you had everything under control.

That night it took you a long time to finally fall asleep, your mind wandering between thoughts and desires, before switching to ‘what ifs’. What if the Quinjet crashed? What if they didn’t make it out of the rendezvous point? What if Bucky hated the birthday you had planned for him?

~*~

You were awake as dawn broke, showered and dressed in time to see the sunrise over the tree line that surrounded the compound. As you sipped your coffee you could see the silhouette of the Quinjet as it silently flew in, landing softly and the same amount of figures stepping out that had left. Letting out a deep sigh of relief you felt the lump well in your throat as your fears from the night before ebbed away. Knowing it would take the boys a couple of minute to store their weapons you moved around the kitchen making them cocoa, something you knew they liked to help them relax after missions.

When three weary faces appeared just as you were adding the marshmallows to the top of the chocolate drinks they all picked up when they saw you;

“Hey guys... good to see you back”

Each gave you a quick hug, none of them wanting to hang around too long, instead a shower and a soft bed was calling each of them. Sam’s gaze landed on the steaming mugs, leaning forwards to grab one until you stopped him;

“No, that one’s Bucky’s”

“Why’s it his?”

“Because it’s got three marshmallows”

“Why does he get an extra one?”

“Because it’s his birthday”

You replied with a grin, watching as Bucky leant around both Sam and Steve to take the drink, sipping at the hot liquid. They soon made their exit, exhaustion taking over any other need, but you were surprised that as Bucky passed you he quickly pressed his lips to your cheek;

“Thank you”

He murmured against your skin before he was gone, the heat from his body absent as fast as it had appeared. Instinctively you brought your hand to your cheek, touching the spot his lips had been, looking up just in time to see him smile at you from the doorway before he disappeared.

~*~

“Come on, it’s time to get ready”

Wanda’s thick accent made you smile; you’d worked all day on the meal for that evening, helping supervise Scott and Clint as they put the yellow, orange, and green paper streamers up. They hung from the centre of the ceiling before spreading out in a circle to the walls, making the place look like it was some sort of circus tent. Wanda had scoured the compound for the bright yellow daffodils that grew; vases of the scented blooms covered every windowsill and bookcase. You’d been doubtful about having flowers but after she had done a little research online she had proven to you that they would have been traditional early springtime flowers back in the 30’s and 40’s.

However she was now pulling you away from the stove, insisting that she and the others could help with the finishing touches, giving you the chance to shower and dress for the party.

Half an hour later you were clean and refreshed, drying your hair and thankful for the gentle natural curl that made it fall into soft waves. As you applied your makeup you glanced at the dress hanging on your closet door, nervous about wearing it. You had found it in a revival store after that time you and Bucky had grown close, a store that took vintage designs and remade them, and had deep down hoped you would wear it when he asked you on a date. But all these weeks later it hadn’t happened. It was however your only suitable thing to wear so as you finished the last of your eyeliner and waited for it to dry; you finally built up the courage to pull the floaty dress on. Checking your reflection in the mirror and satisfied with the result you slipped the soft flat ballet shoes on, relieved to be without your support boot for a while.

As you come out of your room you suddenly feel the air being sucked from your lungs when you see him. Bucky is standing in the centre of the room laughing with the others, holding the gift Sam had given him and genuinely thanking him for it;

“No no no, I love it! I used to have one just like it!”

He pulled the peaked hat onto his head just and he saw you, a huge grin on his face as he came over;

“What do you think?”

Bucky looked stunning, he wore a white button down shirt on under a dark gray vest, a lighter gray tie finished the look. With his sleeves rolled up you could see the smooth plates of his metal arm and the soft skin of his real one as he held his hands out as if presenting himself to you;

“You... you look amazing Bucky...”

You swallowed nervously, not sure whether he wanted a hug or if you were reading too much into it, instead you cleared your throat and hooked your thumb over your shoulder;

“I should really finish getting dinner ready”

“I’ll give you a hand!”

“Oh no, really, it’s your birthday...”

“Please?”

Rather than steaming ahead of you like Steve had Bucky walked at your side as you slowly made your way over to the kitchen, aware that you didn’t have your support boot on your foot.

Soon he was helping to pull the dishes out of the oven where they had been left to keep warm, and with each one he got more and more exited;

“...and are these Lima Beans? You’ve done them in a tomato sauce!”

“Yeah... I did some research about stuff you might have liked before... you know before you joined the army”

“Is there crispy bacon to go on top?” he asked excitedly, his question answered when he saw you pull a tray of it from under the broiler.

He watched as you got the rest of the things out; Pot Roast Brisket, Sausage Links, Rolled Toast with Mushrooms, an array of vegetables and a basket of freshly baked dinner rolls that Clint had brought up that day from the bakery near his farm. When everything was set onto the table you looked around the room, amazed at how things had come together so quickly. Scott had had the idea to pull in a round table from the conference room rather than the long narrow one that was usually there, saying that although it was Bucky’s party he probably wouldn’t want to be sat at the head of the table, he’d want everyone to be equal.

You stood back as everyone started to take a seat, not sure where to sit at first. You saw Steve take a seat one side of Bucky, giving his oldest friend a slap on the back as he handed him a small wrapped gift. As Bucky set it down he turned to you and patted the chair on his other side;

“Come on, take a seat Darlin’.”

~*~

The meal was a huge success, everyone eating way beyond their full point, and even when there was a clap of thunder outside and a few seconds later Thor walked in with a smile on his face there was still more than enough for him to join the party. You watched as the blond giant handed Bucky a small silver hip flask and told him to drink it in moderation.

“Hey Buck...” Steve piped up next to him; “Thor’s right, that stuff will give you the worst hangover”

“Even with the serum?”

“Uh-huh”

“Cool”

He took a sip and let out a low whistle;

“Jesus, it’s like O’Riley’s whiskey he used to make in that cellar beneath the Gelato parlour on 82nd Street, you remember that Stevie?”

“When it’s one of the few places where you’ve got Italians and Irish working together... yeah, I remember it Buck”

You sat back and watched as Steve and Bucky reminisced about the old times, pre-war, pre-worries, pre-Hydra. Finally as the dishes had long gone cold you quietly got up and started to clear the table, Wanda soon joining you in the kitchen as you covered the left over’s with cling wrap for any drunk or hung-over people to snack on the next morning. Between the two of you the dishwasher was soon running and you were pulling the desserts out of their storage containers.

“What’s this?”

Wanda pulled her nose up and poked a delicate finger at one bowl;

“Jellied Fruit. Basically mixed fruits set in Jell-O. It was a thing back then”

“It looks weird”

You looked into the bowl and had to agree with her, the sound of the pair of you laughing covering the soft footsteps that approached;

“What’s so funny ladies?”

At the sound of Bucky’s voice you spun around and immediately regretted it;

“Shit!”

He was catching you as you began to tumble, the movement had put too much pressure onto your foot and the pain that had shot up your leg caught you by surprise.

“Come on Darlin’, you take the weight off that foot, let me and Wanda do the rest”

“But... but it’s your party!”

As much as you protested as he swooped you up into his arms to carry you bridal style back to the table, you had to admit the feeling of being so close to him was something you’d dreamt of. The ‘I told you to rest it’ look you got from Steve however soon ruined the moment as he set you down, quickly heading back to the kitchen before returning with the huge tub of Gelato you had managed to get from just the place he and Steve had been talking about earlier. As he was excitedly telling you about how great the ice cream was the lights in the room went down and Wanda appeared at the doorway with the cake you’d baked, the candles lit as she walked into the room and everyone burst into a round – if out of tune – of Happy Birthday.

When everyone had their fill of sweet treats and Tony reappeared from his office with two bottles of Scotch that were so old that their labels had practically peeled off, the appropriate toasts were made and heckling that followed before he pulled his phone from his pocket;

“Right girls and boys, the Limo is here and the club is waiting for us”

People started to excitedly get ready, pull on jackets and coats as they made for the door, not noticing you remaining where you sat. You watched with a sad smile as Bucky and Steve left, laughing and joking about old times and new. As the room grew quiet you slowly made your way to your room, changing into an old oversized t-shirt that had ended up in your laundry somehow. You weren’t sure who the previous owner of it was but it hung loosely over your body and came down to your thighs so it must have been one of the bigger guys, Steve Sam or Bucky perhaps, before strapping your support boot into your aching foot.

Just as you glanced out of the window you saw the taillights of the Limo as it pulled out of the compound, heading towards the clubs in the city. Before you could dwell on the thoughts of missing out you heard a quiet cough at your doorway, turning slowly to see Bucky standing there watching you;

“Bucky! Why aren’t you going with them? It’s your birthday...”

He slowly walked across the room until he was standing in front of you;

“Yeah, it’s my birthday... and I never got my gift from you...”

“Oh, it’s over here...”

You went to move past him but he softly caught your wrist, pulling you flush with his chest;

“All I could ever want is a kiss...”

Your lips met and everything else was forgotten, your body softening in his arms as you sank into his embrace. After a few moments you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, the kiss deepening as he clung to you, before you finally had to break away for air, your chest heaving and a grin that mirrored his on your face;

“Wow...”

“Yeah...”

You chuckled; “If I knew that’s all you wanted I wouldn’t have bought you a gift”

His warm belly laugh filled the room, his eyes sparkling in the low light as he looked down at you;

“How about I fix us some cocoa, then perhaps I can get another kiss from you”

“Deal”

“Oh hey, can we have marshmallows on top?”

You laughed at him;

“Of course we can... it’s your birthday Bucky, not mine!”

 


End file.
